Welcome Back To The Home You Hated - Chapter 2
Welcome Back To The Home You Hated Let's start off by saying what my name is. I'm Wendy Parrery (weird surname, right?) and I have to go back the home I hated since I was a toddler. My cousins are horrible and treat me like garbage, and they ignore me so much. There's only one person who understands me, Kim. She doesn't take care of the cousins that much and we get into trouble together, however she insisted on always getting the blame and it would be so horrifying to have Aunty Maia smack her. I've felt that before. And I'm going back to this home forever. Chapter Two I mean like, there would be so much fun stuff to do when you're running away; you don't have to wear horrible shoes all the time and play wherever you want. But there were also the consequences; people might call the police and you couldn't stay at a home. Possibly, there could be more negatives than the positives. "Wendy! Hurry up and get into the car!" Ugh... my horrible journey starts. Dad's trip would be actually forever, (that was until Mum and Dad died) so I had to permanently stay at my EVIL Aunty Maia's house. It wasn't exactly a house look-a-like, it was more like a cottage, but really big in the inside. There were strict rules inside the house, like no running, no shoes inside the house, wash your hands before eating and after going to the toilet, always pack your clothes and blah blah stupid stuff that I don't even bother reading. I mean seriously, who would want to read a whole list of stupid rules? "Wendy?!" Excuse my day-dreaming. Hours later, about 10pm I was inside Aunty Maia's house. It may look poor, but it's actually fancy and royal-ish on the inside and she has a bathroom in EVERY guest bedroom. Mostly all the "guests" are my cousins that Aunty Maia has to look after. "Oh my gosh, Wendy!" shouted a person, running down the stairs. Well excuse me, I thought Aunty Maia told you no running? And then I was like OH MY GOD, I SO TOTALLY DIDN'T MEAN THAT! It was my favourite, favourite, favourite-ist cousin Kim! She's 14 and doesn't have any parents so Aunty Maia's house is like a (hated) foster house to her. I went out to hug Kim, like really hard (she doesn't mind so haha to your brain thinking that she wouldn't have breathed when I did that enormous hug). "It's been so long since I last saw you Kim!" I cried out happily. "What do we have here?" bellowed a huge voice, that was really familiar. It was Aunty Maia. I started to get butterflies in my stomach but sometimes Aunty Maia isn't really that bad when Kim and I listen to her. "Good evening, Aunty Maia," I said. Aunty Maia likes polite manners and is especially pleased when our cousins call her "Aunty Maia" (it's like it's Queen Maia). "Wendy, it's been so long and my dear nieces and nephews wanted to see you so much!" replied Aunty Maia. Yeah right... they wanted to see me so much so that they could have fun with bullying me. This time, I got smarter, and that ain't going to happen. But what if they changed? What if they regretted everything they did to me and tried to be friends with me? That would be a miracle. A miracle that's impossible to achieve and a miracle that I half don't want to happen. A word from the writer - Vanessa I finally made this a bit longer than the last chapter! I'm sorry that there's not really many Woozworld characters in my stories, but at least I'm from Woozworld and I write AWESOME stories! ^-^ Look out for the next chapter and by the way, check out my other series "Sweet Revenge"!